Bittersweet Love
by ShimmeringAlseif
Summary: Roy left. Left Marth with what? Nothing? Will this drive the prince over the edge. Or will Roy come back in time? You wanted me to think of you, did you not Roy? Rated M MarthXRoy


Disclaimor: I do not own SSBB/SSBM or any of the Smash series.

--

_The younger of the two held the other boy's hand. Rubbing his prune limbs over the other's small gashes, he looked up into those gentle sapphire eyes. Wondering if this hurt the boy, more than it hurt him._

_Tears trickled down the older's boy's cheeks, that was enough evidence. The other's heart was basically torn in two._

_The younger of the two cringed as he saw his lover stir. He was hurt, they were both hurt..._

_"I promise you..I will be back. No matter what it is Zailen throws at me, I'll get through it..." the older of the boys looked down into the other's azure eyes. The younger boy locked in his gaze._

_"You will..forget about me. Forget I ever existed.." the boy looked up into the other's cerulean eyes, wiping some tears away from his cheeks._

_"Love, like a river, will cut a new path whenever it meets an obstacle. My dear, I'll never forget about you. I promise" his nose twitched as he began feeling the need to cry aswell._

_"Why are you not promising me anything, Marth?" the older of the boys turned his gaze away from the younger one, lips trembling, eyes shut._

_"Yes, Roy. I promise you..I will never forget you. I will never let anyone take your place." the younger boy smiled, holding the other in his embrace for what seemed like hours. _

_A roar broke their concentration, as they looked eachother in the eye._

_"Marth, my dear prince. I promise you..I will be back. I promise.."_

--

Marth shut his eyes, placing his book back on the nightstand.

It had been five months, and Roy still had not come back. He was beginning to worry.

_What if he is dead? What if..he no longer loves me?_

The young prince clutched his head, squeezing his eyes shut at the horrible scene of any of those two becoming a reality. He winced at the thought, grasping at his small hairstrands frantically.

He was a mess, that was true. Some could even say he had become a monster, greedy, selfish, and a bit demented in a sense of words. He was a enamored prince, that he was.

_Knock, knock_

Marth's head snapped towards the door. He shook his head before letting this stranger in, "Come in..it's open"

In stepped Link, looking about confused as he spotted the prince leaning on his bed.

"Marth..We were wondering where you were, the others are worried. Don't you want to come down and have a little fun, you know" Link smiled in delight. Marth looked over at the elf-boy, forcing a small grin upon his features.

"Mmm..I'll be right there.." Marth answered in a hush voice, but to be put plainly in another's point of view, it was a type of seduction the boy had grown into. Such a bad habit of his, but only some people had noticed this, not all. Especially, not Link.

The elf-boy's cheeks faded into a dark crimson color, as he faced away from Marth, addressing the young prince again. "S-so..I'll meet you downstairs then.."

His sapphire eyes traveled all around the elf-boy's body, reaching out and carressing his blonde hair. The other merely twitched at the touch, letting out a light groan as a hand slapped itself across his lips.

"I-i'll be downstairs.." with that Link made his way out the door, all Marth could see was a scarlet color adorning the boy's cheeks.

_There is only one happiness in life, to love and be loved._

He could almost hear Roy scream out at him, this was wrong. He didn't love Link..he didn't love any other. His heart was already claimed by Roy, and that's how he wanted it to stay.

--

"Hey Marth" Ike greeted his friend, the young prince making his way downstairs as he saluted his friend with a small wave.

Marth took notice of something, the lobby was quite empty. Usually it would be way too overcrowded, yet all that stood here was Ike, Link, Pit, and himself. He strached his head in confusion, shooting Link a questioning look.

It took Link a while to realize what the prince asked of him. "Oh..the rest are.." Ike shot Link a confound look, this only made Link shrink as he smiled sheepishly.

"You didn't tell him, did you Link?" Ike sighed seeing his friend's reaction, the elf-boy hung his head. "Marth, buddy.." he placed a heavy hand on the younger boy's shoulder. "There's a party in the Smash manor's main room. So we thought..you know, you could get out a bit. It's in celebration of all us newbies!" shouted Ike excitedly, patting the other's back rather roughly.

_Love is not blind - It sees more and not less, but because it sees more it is willing to see less._

Marth sighed before he nodded. Making his way over to said room, Link and Ike stared after the prince before dragging themselves as well as Pit, after the other.

--

Ike had been pulled into the dancefloor, aswell as Link. Pit was seated at a nearby table, he seemed lonely oh so terribly lonely, Marth couldn't help but smile to himself.

He shook his head in disgust. What was getting over him? Pit still needed to find that person, that one person who would surrender anything for him. Love him for who he is, love him forevermore.. Just as Roy loved him..

_To the world you may be one person, but to one person you may be the world._

He sighed, silently wishing his friend luck on the expedition known as love. He'd find the right path sooner or later, and make it out hand in hand with another.

He trailed behind..What was he trailing? All he was doing was walking through the crowd. Maybe he was..._lost..._

Desperatly trying to contain himself from weeping, he forced a smile upon his lips, continuing to walk between the many souls in the room.

He frowned, coming to a halt. Sure enough, he was in the middle of the dancefloor, but it troubled him to see so many having a great time. So many pairs smiling..So many happy and.._loving.._

_Oh fools, why must you taunt me?_

He took a couple more steps before hitting something hard.

"Hey watch it pun-- Oh, Prince Marth, how are you this fine evening?"

_Ganondorf? He was never this considerate to me._

The young prince could've sworn he sensed a foul stench, escaping the other's lips in short breaths.

"I am..doing great. An--"

What was this man doing? Carressing his face now?

He merely stood there, letting the other man run his rough hand over his small face. Letting it cup it gently..Just as Roy used to. But this, it didn't feel right, it made a bad feeling emitt from his stomach.

Groaning he slapped the hand away, walking past Ganondorf as fast as he could.

_What is wrong with me?_

He leaned against a wall, sliding down to the floor. Curling himself into a ball always made him feel more secure, but with no avail he let his emotions drive him insane.

_Love is more than a feeling, it's a state of mind._

_Would the state of lunacy also be considered..love? Of course it would, Roy loves me. He wanted me to do this, he wanted me to think about him, he wanted me to become insane. This is a good thing, yes, it is!_

The boy was terribly troubled, he had truely not awakened yet.

"Hey.."

The prince snapped his head upwards, meeting lusty, cold, eyes. He pressed himself against the wall, hoping it would keep him safe. Maybe it was Marth hoping a little too much, or the state of insanity had him taken over completely, but that would only make matters worse.

The other man extended a hand out towards the prince, looking down at the small figure with a smirk. Marth didn't bother to look up at the man as he took a firm grasp onto the other man. Helping him up, the man led the young prince over to the dance floor, pushing him into dancing. The boy did just that.

"You're going through a lot aren't you?" questioned the other man. "Looks like love sickness, maybe?" Marth's eyes widened.

_How would he know?_

The older man chuckled, "I've been through the same thing kid. But I did find a cure.." Marth met the other's eyes, something was off, but Marth ignored the feeling as he felt a new hope arise.

Marth nodded, urging the man to continue. The other man's grin expanded across his face, as he took hold of the other boy's hand squeezing it as he led the other into one of the side halls.

_Love is the emblem of eternity; it confounds all notions of time; effaces all memory of beginning, all fear of an end._

Both stopped, in the midst of a rather benighted hallway. There was a foul odor to this side of the mansion, he couldn't help but notice. He gagged at the disgusting smell, being pushed into a small chamber.

Not having much time to think, the other man pounced on the younger's petit frame. Crushing the prince's lips under his own, without hesitation, he kissed back. But nothing..it was as empty as his heart had been when Roy left. No emotion, the kiss had no passion, it was strange and distant.

He pulled back, at that, attempting to escape the older man's grasp. "And where are you going?" he was pulled back, and possibly..pinned down. Kicking about, he paused feeling a sharp object coming into contact with his neck.

"Be a good little prince, and don't move. After all..you wanted a way out of this." the knife slit down towards his shirt, tearing it open.

_This..isn't a way out. This is wrong..I'm only digging myself into a deeper hole._

The man kissed down the prince's chest, savouring the soft flesh as he continued to make his way down. He ceased his actions, as he met the hem of the boy's pants. Smirking deviously, he released the boy's arms knowing the younger of the two would be too confused to do anything about the situation.

_Love is like a piece of artwork, even the smallest bit can be beautiful._

What if there wasn't even the smallest bit to be looked upon? Can it be beautiful then?..._No..._

Marth threw a punch at the man, connecting with the other's head the older man only grunted. Marth taking advantage of the moment and rushing out the door. _Out..out..anywhere but in here.._

--

The sky was beautiful, as was the soft breeze. But why so..cold?

He let the soft rays connect with his chest,no warmth emitting from the light beams, this place...it was somewhere, somewhere no one would ever think to look..Somewhere he and Roy spent most of their days.

_We sat side by side in the morning light and looked out at the future together._

_Oh Roy, how I miss you. I miss your tender embrace. I miss all that we shared..how we used to joke around here. How..we knew we were safe with one another._

Tears trickled down his flushed features, as he watched the dead grass wave about without shame.

_The grass is not too different from me.._

Altea's prince was surely dead, insanity had taken over the boy. He knew nothing of what and what not to do, the second thought was also a proven sentiment..he waved about shamlessly aswell.

_Love is like the sun coming out of the clouds and warming your soul._

Was this the reason he felt so..dead? He felt the beams and air, so cold?

_Roy..am I..a fool?_

_Love is strong yet delicate. It can be broken. To truely love is to understand this. To be in love is to respect this._

_I am so sorry...Roy..._

And once again the dead grass had been watered, watered with equally bittersweet tears..

--o-- Chapter One Complete --o--

Love, like a river, will cut a new path  
whenever it meets an obstacle.

**Crystal Middlemas**

There is only one happiness in life,  
to love and be loved.

**George Sand **

Love is strong yet delicate.  
It can be broken.  
To truly love is to understand this.  
To be in love is to respect this.

**Stephen Packer **

We sat side by side in the morning light  
and looked out at the future together.

**Brian Andres **

Love is like the sun coming out of the clouds  
and warming your soul.

**Author Unknown **

Love is not blind - It sees more and not less,  
but because it sees more it is willing to see less.

**Will Moss **

To the world you may be one person,  
but to one person you may be the world.

**Bill Wilson **

Love is more than a feeling;  
it's a state of mind.

**Lisa Grude **

Love is the emblem of eternity;  
it confounds all notions of time;  
effaces all memory of beginning,  
all fear of an end.

**Madame de Stael **

Love is like a piece of art work,  
even the smallest bit can be so beautiful.

**Stacie Cunningham **


End file.
